The Aging and Sensory Change Task Force of The Gerontological Society of America proposes to convene a one-day scientific meeting which identifies the current state-of the art research on age-related sensory change; offers direction for future research; and addresses the multiple interactive conditions which often accompany age-related sensory impairment. The sensory systems of vision, hearing, chemosensory and somatosensory will be addressed individually and collectively. The objectives for this program are to promote awareness and need for age-related sensory research among researchers and academicians; synthesize the current literature and research in sensory systems of vision, hearing, chemosensory and somatosensory and multiple interactive effects; identify priority areas for future research in each sensory area and interactive effects; produce conference proceedings which document the scientific meeting and also identify future research priorities, highlighting the multiple interactive nature of age-related sensory change; and disseminate conference proceedings among researchers, policymakers and funders. This meeting will be held November 16, 1990, in Boston , Massachusetts, immediately preceding the GSA's annual scientific meeting in that location.